Mais la luciole reviendra
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Une luciole, une chasseuse d'ours et un bon ragout ça donne quoi ? Luciole x Kosuke (non vous ne rêvez pas !).


Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur samurai deeper kyo. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira. J'attends vos réaction (positives ou négatives) avec impatience.

**Mais la luciole reviendra.**

Tout commença alors que nos héros étaient gentiment installés autour d'un bon ragout d'ours. Alors que tout le monde s'empiffrait de ce délicat met, Luciole, lui observait la pauvre bête. Il lui grattouilla la tête, lui chatouilla le nez et souffla sur son museau.

Pas de réaction. Il en fut intrigué.

- Pff ! Il était très bon ce ragoût d'ours ! Gémit Tigre.

- Qui a capturé un ours aussi grand ? demanda Yuya.

- C'est Kosuke.

- Hein ?!

- Kosuke tu t'es battu contre cet ours ? C'est impressionnant ! Dit Yuya

- Étonnant… murmura Tigre.

- Ohh je vous remercie pour vos compliments.

- Elle l'a battu en trois secondes, ajouta Jinpachi.

- Grâce à toi on a pu manger du bon ragoût d'ours ! lança joyeusement Bonten.

La jeune femme rougit de plaisir. Tant de compliment la gênait un peu mais c'était assez agréable.

De son côté Luciole observait la pauvre bête, les yeux en croix, plus mort que mort. Les ondes maléfiques envahirent le corps de Luciole. Il se tourna vers la coupable, qui sembla quelque peu inquiète, et s'avança pour venger le nounours rôti.

- Euh…

Luciole, le visage bougon, évacuait des éclairs depuis son corps, ce qui alerta les autres.

- Qu'as-tu Luciole ?

- Pourquoi il attaque Kosuke ?

- Il faut l'arrêter !

Assis un peu plus loin aux côtés de Kyo, Yukimura jeta un regard à la scène et esquissa un sourire. Voir sa doublure complètement chamboulée le faisait toujours autant triper. Surtout que la jeune ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre l'attitude de l'ancien membre des Cinq Planètes.

Kosuke était assez timide, bien que totalement dévoué aux Sanada.

Il regarda avec un certain amusement Luciole être écarté de sa doublure par Bonten. Kosuke tâcha de se tenir à distance du maître des flammes.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Kosuke se fraya un passage entre les branches pour essayer d'atteindre le repaire de l'ours. Le reste du groupe ayant insisté pour un ragoût d'ours au dîner. Elle s'apprêta à quitter les arbres pour rejoindre la caverne de l'ours, lorsque voix la stoppa.

- Tu veux encore tuer une pauvre bête.

- Monsieur Luciole…

Kosuke serra les poings et les apposa sur ses joues d'un geste à la fois timide et paniqué. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Ils étaient seuls.

- Euh, eh bien, les autres…commença la jeune femme, ils veulent…

Luciole gonfla ses joues d'un air désapprobateur et s'approcha d'un geste ferme de la jeune femme. Mais arriver à quelque mètre de la jeune femme, ses gêtas se prirent dans une branche et il ne chercha pas à se retenir.

Bien au contraire.

Il ouvrit grand les bras, en croix, et continua naturellement sa chute.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'est que la jeune femme se précipite vers lui pour essayer de lui rendre l'équilibre. Résultat : il s'étala librement sur elle, pile entre les « roudoudous » de la jeune femme.

Le choc passé, Kosuke attendit que le quatre sacré se relève. Mais il ne sembla pas vouloir bouger. Elle cligna des yeux, essaya de jeter un coup d'œil à Luciole avant de reporter brusquement le regard vers le ciel.

Incroyable mais vrai.

Le maître des flammes s'était endormi.

Sur elle.

%%%%%%%%%%%

A la suite de cet évènement, Kosuke avait souvent été interpellé par Luciole. Et à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle se sentait rêveuse, libre, comme sur un petit nuage. Et lorsqu'elle prenait conscience de ses rêveries, elle devenait toute rouge et se mettait à sourire tendrement.

Alors lorsque le temps de se séparer arriva, elle en fut mortifiée. Elle voulait continuer à voir Luciole, sur son petit nuage, un sourire candide sur son visage froid.

Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à elle lorsqu'ils se quittèrent. Il semblait davantage intéressé par Sasuke et Yukimura. Elle baissa les yeux et se traita d'idiote.

Elle était tombée amoureuse.

De l'insaisissable.

De l'inapprivoisable.

De l'inappropriable.

D'une luciole.

Elle releva le regard et choisit de graver chaque trait de sa personne dans sa mémoire. Son sourire, son air bougon, sa façon de regarder le ciel. Sa façon de danser avec les flammes. Son sourire, rare mais tellement mignon.

_Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour la luciole reviendra se poser sur toi ?_


End file.
